Playing House
by Karrissarella
Summary: Kida, Saki, and Namie play rock, paper, scissors to decide who has to entertain Izaya for the night. Kida loses. Kinkmeme fill.


**Title:** Playing House

**Author:** Karrissarella

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Kida, Saki, and Namie play rock, paper, scissors to decide who has to entertain Izaya for the night. Kida loses.

* * *

><p>"Best two out of three," Kida argued, looking up at the two women in front of him.<p>

"No," Namie stated flatly, and his eyes wandered to his girlfriend. Saki smiled over at him sweetly, shaking her head. "You lose, Masaomi."

Masaomi faked a pout and fell down to his knees, grabbing both of Saki's hands into his. "Please, please, please Saki – he likes you the best out of all of us and he doesn't torture you like he tortures Namie-san and I."

"The kids got a point," the secretary said, before moving back to her desk.

Saki smiled softly, shaking her head. "The rules are rules, Masaomi. We chose paper and-"

"stupid rock!" Kida growled down at his fist, standing up, sighing, defeated. "Fine. I'll go." He muttered, crossing his arms, before turning around to face his girlfriend, "but don't expect any kisses from me tonight!"

"You still will," Saki answered, smiling knowingly at him.

"We'll see~" Kida cooed, placing his hands on his hips confidently.

"You will," Namie stated flatly as she continued with her filing.

Masaomi frowned, turning to the elder woman, glaring softly over at her and was about to reply before the door clicked and all three of the employees turned to face their boss who wore a ridiculous grin on his face and a bag filled with otoro to the brim.

"So~ who's my present this year?" Izaya sung. He knew about the way they decided to deal with himself on his birthday. They played a fair game and whoever lost was Izaya's present, however, the present got paid double and overtime that day. It was a win/lose sort of situation, but he thought that made it sort of fun and kept things interesting. "Well?" He asked, as he slid off his shoes and hung his coat up by the door, stepping into his apartment.

"Saki-chan~ is it you this year?" He asked, leaning over his couch, staring down at the young girl. Saki smiled sweetly, and shook her head. "Not this year, Izaya-san."

"Hm~" Izaya stood up, and turned to Namie and Kida. "So, it's one of you two. How fun! You both are very fun and interesting people!" He grinned, "hey, I know! Maybe you both could be my present for the day if it's okay with the other winner." He suggested.

Kida turned to the brunette hopefully, staring at her back and a small breath escaped him to start begging for Namie to comply, but-

"No," Namie stated as she placed the books resting in her arms on the proper shelves.

"So it's you, Kida-kun~" Izaya grinned mischeviously. "Too bad, I was hoping I would get Namie two years in a row~!" Izaya faked a pout. "Well, this makes my birthday present to me a lot more interesting!" Izaya cackled.

Kida sighed heavily, "What's your poison, Izaya?"

Izaya skipped over to the box sitting on his desk, picking it up and handing it to him. "I really was hoping on a girl to win, but this is fun too!" He said, "go on in the bathroom and put it on and then I'll tell you what you have to do afterwards."

Kida rose an eyebrow, staring down at the box in his hands. God only knows what could be in this damned box. He gave one last sigh before the bathroom door closed.

Kida opened the box cautiously and pulled out a pink, frilly dress. He really did want one of the girls to win. Kida really wished Namie was more flexible, but they both knew she wouldn't go for this at all. He gulped as he set the dress on the counter, and pulled out a thin pink apron with a red heart plastered on the front of it. He stared down at the red heels that were laying in the box at the bottom, reaching in to pull them out as well.

He pulled his pants down, and his hoodie over his head, before reaching over to pull on the dress. It was clearly made for a woman, skin-tight and uncomfortable. He pulled the pink apron off the counter as well and threw it over his head, tying a knot behind him with the strings of the apron. He stared at the heels in front of him, frowning. He hooked his fingers in both of the shoes, setting them on the ground, before slipping each foot in carefully.

Kida turned to look at himself in the mirror, taking a deep breath, "you are a man, Kida. Suck it up. You get money for this." He tried to give himself a pep talk, placing a hand on the doorknob, turning it and facing the three.

"Masaomi looks cute!" Saki replied, smiling over at her boyfriend.

"Saki!" Masaomi scolded, face burning red. He turned to look at Namie, who had seemed to be a little shocked, and amused. It almost looked like she was on the verge of pure laughter as she quickly turned around and busied herself with her laptop at her desk.

"I agree with Saki-chan~" Izaya smiled devilishly. "Kida-kun does look quite cute indeed~" He said, nodding in confirmation. "You are my waifu for the day, Kida-kun~! Isn't that fun~?"

Kida's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, and if he didn't know better – he swore he just choked on the air just now. "I-I'm sorry?" He blinked, hoping, and praying to God that he had heard the informant wrong.

"Now, _sweetheart_, if you listened the first time – I wouldn't have to repeat myself, now would I~?" Izaya cooed, and poked the blonde's nose. "Now, go make me a sandwich~" he said, moving around Kida, patting him on the rear before skipping happily over to his computer.

"...You've gotta be shitting me." Masaomi cursed under his breath, and slowly made his way to the kitchen, trying to balance himself in the heels with each step.

Masaomi started to mutter incoherent curses under his breath as he opened up the cupboards and the fridge – slamming silverware down on the counter as he went to make the bastard informant a sandwich.

"Namie," Masaomi harshly whispered over to the secretary who was typing on her laptop. "Where's that poison?" He asked, without waiting for a response.

Namie frowned, "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to give you the pleasure of being responsible for his death." She muttered, not turning away from the screen as she kept on working.

Masaomi cursed, slapping the half of the bread on top of the rest of the sandwich. His feet were killing him and all he had done was stand in the kitchen and make a damn sandwich. He stared down at the plate, before deciding to ask if Izaya had wanted a beverage to go with his meal – at least it would save him another trip from walking in these damn shoes. "Izaya-san-"

"Izaya, _dear._ You're my wife today, Kida-kun~"

"Izaya, dear..." Masaomi forced out, "Would you like a drink to go with your sandwich?"

"No thank you, sweetie~ I have my tea right here." He said, raising his teacup in the air before setting it back on his desk.

Masaomi sighed and made his way over to the informant's desk, placing the plate on the desk. Izaya stared down at the plate and back up at Masaomi, grinning. "Come around this way, sweetheart~"

Masaomi gave a soft sigh before doing as he was told and was surprised when the informant's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into his lap, and he definitely did not just give a girly yelp as he was being dragged in either.

"Sit with me while I work, Masaomi~" Izaya cooed and Masaomi groaned. He shifted uncomfortably on the man's lap. The dress was really short and he was just glad that he didn't have to wear any woman's underwear. He pulled on the hem of his dress, trying to keep from flashing the broker.

They just sat there for a while, as Izaya continued to do his work, moving Kida and shifting himself so that they were both comfortable and it wasn't hard for Izaya to continue his work. Kida relaxed, finally, after a good ten minutes of dreading what would happen next but it seemed to be that Izaya did just like cuddling – as much as he said he did. Probably because no one with a thirty-eight and half inch pole if they had to.

Masaomi only came back to his senses when he heard the familiar heels of Namie walk over to clock out for the night. He blinked, checking the time on Izaya's computer. "It's this late, already?"

"I'll see you at home, Masaomi! Have fun, okay? Bye Izaya-san. See you tomorrow," Saki smiled and waved and Masaomi whirled his body in the arms of the broker. "WAIT! Don't I get to go home too?"

"My birthday isn't over yet, silly~" Izaya said, grinning as he glanced at the clock that only read six pm.

"They got to go home when their shift was over when they lost the game!" Masaomi argued, glaring down at the raven.

"Yes, well, _they_ weren't my favorite toy~"

Masaomi shot daggers down at the man below him. "...you bastard." He cursed, pushing his hands on the man's chest, trying to release himself from the grip, groaning in response when he heard the elder man's amused chuckle.

"Aw, you're so cute when you try to get away~" Izaya said, leaning up to nuzzle into the blonde's neck and as expected the blonde retreated from the touch.

"Masaomi-kun~ I want birthday sex."

Masaomi's face paled, staring down at the smiling informant with wide eyes. He blinked a couple times, before he forced a laugh out. "Hahaha, good one, Izaya-san. You sure got your "wife" there~!" He poked the informant's nose, looking down at the raven who wasn't smiling anymore staring up at the blonde.

Masaomi didn't feel like he should move as the red orbs glinted up into his own eyes, and he seeemed to finally relax when he heard the informant begin to laugh, _really_ hoping that was just a joke to scare him.

"Aren't you so cute when you think I'm joking~?" Izaya smirked, reaching up and pulling the blonde's face down to his. "I was serious. I always get what I want on my birthday, Kida-kun." He closed the gap that was left between them, pressing his lips against the blonde's.

Kida was taken aback and tried to pull away, but Izaya's hand was placed on the back of Kida's neck, keeping their faces close. Izaya licked at Kida's lips, red eyes glinting up into golden ones. "Are you playing hard to get, my little tsun-wife~?"

Kida kept his lips shut as tightly as he could, thrashing his head about to get out of Izaya's grip. "Let go, you stupid bastard! What about Saki!" He argued.

Izaya blinked, staring up at the blonde, smiling playfully. "What about Saki? She's not your girlfriend today. She's merely one of your gal pals as you are my wife today and my wife is faithful to me and only me." He grinned maliciously, as he bit down on Kida's lip, tugging at it with his teeth.

Kida whimpered at the pain as his lip seemed to split open from the raven's tugging. Izaya stood up suddenly, scooping Kida up in his arms like a bride.

"Uwah! Wh-where are we going?" Kida asked quickly, arms wrapped around the informant's neck tightly, not sure if Izaya would just drop him for fun or not. He was surprised when Izaya finally let him go, he fell upon the large bed of the broker's.

Izaya crawled over the blonde, smiling. "As much fun as it is to have birthday sex on a desk, you are my wife today, and I can't expose you to all those people that could see. I don't want them to have any fun. It's my birthday after all. And, like I said, my wife is faithful to me and only me. Can't have anyone else sneaking a peak, can we~?" He purred into Kida's ear, as he began sucking on Kida's earcuff.

Kida's face was tinging into the same color pink as his dress was. He bit on his bottom lip hard to keep from releasing any moans as the broker sucked on the cold metal. Kida tensed when he felt a hand creep up his dress, a hand groping his now hard erection.

He was only turned on because Izaya found his turn-on spot. Nothing more. That seemed to convince him enough, and a whimper slipped out when he found Izaya's hand and mouth retreating from his body. He stared up at the raven who began to remove his shirt, and pull his pants down to his ankles.

"Masaomi, sweetie, won't you please~? It is my birthday, afterall." Izaya pulled out his throbbing erection from his pants, and motioned for the blonde to come forward.

Masaomi's face turned red at the suggestion, looking away. "Izaya-san, this isn't funny anymore."

Izaya blinked innocently, looking over at the blonde, stroking idly. He tilted his head to the side a bit. "Really, Masaomi-kun? You still think I'm playing? I told you – I get what I want on my birthday and I want you to suck me."

Masaomi groaned as he sat up, crawling over to Izaya, grabbing his boss' erection with one hand, and began to pump it slowly which seemed to please the older man as he let out a low groan. He was a bit surprised when he felt the man's hand on his head, pushing him down upon his cock.

Masaomi was pushed as far as he could as Izaya's length filled him. He jerked back, coughing madly as he kept gagging on him, only to be pushed back upon the informant once he caught his breath.

"Lay down," Izaya said huskily, pulling the rest of his clothes off, and slipped the straps of the dress off of Kida's shoulders, pulling the dress down and off of the blonde's body. He laid his body down on top of Kida, his lips finding Kida's face, cheek, ears, neck, kissing and sucking upon them as he pleased, moving their bodies against each other so their groins were rubbing against each other making each other even harder than before.

Their voices got lost in moans for a while, before Izaya sat up on his knees again and he couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the disappointed whimper come from the former gang leader. He reached over the teenager and pulled out a bottle of lube. He unscrewed the cap with one hand, and pushed Kida's legs up in the air with the other. He clasped the teenagers legs together as he rubbed the lube through his fingers and Kida's entrance, pressing a digit in slowly which caused the blonde to grip the sheets and moan pathetically.

"You want more, dear~?" Izaya asked, keeping his finger inside Kida and only received a whimper. "I can't hear you~"

"God dammit. Move. Do something." Kida growled, attempting to glare up at the informant but his legs were blocking the way.

"Ah, ah, ah~ that's not very nice~" Izaya teased. "Can I get some manners?"

"Like hell-" Kida gasped as Izaya pulled his finger out, "Okay, okay. Can I please have another?" Kida asked through gritted teeth.

"_May_ I," Izaya corrected.

"_May_ I please have another, Izaya?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Izaya pushed two digits into Kida's entrance slowly, letting Kida squirm from under him, keeping him there for some time before slowly pulling out and repeating this rhythm.

Kida pressed his face into the pillow, "faster," he whispered, moaning faintly.

"What was that, dear?" Izaya's eyes flashed over at the blonde. He was getting off on this manipulation.

"Faster," Kida tried to say louder, "please, faster." He finally managed to say clearly and yelped when a third and final digit was slammed into him. His grip on the sheets below him tightened, moaning lowly. He was about to come before Izaya's fingers retreated and he positioned himself behind Kida.

Izaya spread Kida's legs, letting them rest on his shoulders as he pressed the head of his length against Kida's hole. He grinned devilishly as he watched Kida squirm under him impatiently. The teenager's face was a glorious sight. Kida's blonde hair was tousled from thrashing his head back and forth from the fingering and teasing, his eyes half-lidded, and his face flushed a pretty pink.

"You really do make a beautiful wife, Kida-kun~" Izaya smirked, which earned a half-hearted glare from the boy.

"Sh-shut up! Just fu-" he stopped, staring up at the raven's look of disapproval, turning away. "Please, make love to me, Izaya."

"Look at me and say it, Masaomi."

Kida relunctantly turned, locking eyes with the informant. He swallowed his pride, "Please. I want you to make love to me...Izaya."

Izaya pushed himself into Kida, filling him. He watched Kida's eyes flash open at the warm sensation that was filling the both of them and they both moaned. He began to pump himself quicker into the boy once he opened up the boy more.

Kida couldn't keep his moans under control anymore, the more Izaya thrashed into him the better it felt. He moaned. Izaya's sight of Kida was perfect and his body couldn't hold it in anymore as he pulled out spurting all over Masaomi and then he had noticed Kida had been getting himself also and had already came all over himself.

They both just sat there for a moment, panting heavily. Izaya stood up from the bed, and reached for his pants, "Let's hope you don't get pregnant." He joked as he buttoned his pants.

"Shut up," Kida replied, sitting up, reaching for his underwear after he cleaned himself off.

"Oh, Masaomi~" Izaya cooed, "Can you wash these sheets? They're very dirty now because someone was being very dirtyyy~"

Masaomi's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"

"Oh, don't worry~ you don't have to put on the dress again. Actually~ I want you to do it in just that." He said, pointing down to the only article of clothing he had on. It's only ten 'o clock, Kida-kun! You're still my waifu!"

Masaomi glared over at the informant, ripping the stained sheets off the bed, and grumbling the entire way he made his way down to the laundry room.

Izaya watched Masaomi leave the room as he pulled his shirt back on, and moved back to his computer. "And, after you're done with that, my dear, sweet Masaomi~ were going to take a shower together for the last hour of my birthday!" Izaya giggled. "What a good birthday it was today!"

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R! :)


End file.
